overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Climb
Climb (クライム) is the personal bodyguard and childhood friend of Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. He wants to become stronger for her sake. Appearance He wears pure white, full plate armor given to him by Renner, and is equipped with a broadsword and a shield. Personality Climb is described as a hard working and hot blooded person, and has pledged absolute allegiance to Princess Renner. For her sake, he trains tireless everyday to improve his swordsmanship as to repay her kindness. Because of the preferential treatment he receives from the princess, he has no close relationship with anyone but her. However, he has proven himself to be quite loyal and determined to protect those he cares about. If need be, he would even sacrifice his life for her. Background Climb lived in Re-Estize during his childhood and encountered misfortune through his life. His parents were gone for unknown reasons when he was very young, and he became a street urchin living on whatever scraps of food he could find, living in an empty house where he was comfortable. Half starved and close to death, he was later saved and taken in by the Golden Princess. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers Unfortunately, despite his constant training to become stronger, he has no special talent for the sword at all. He possessed a ring created through wild magic that can push a person's abilities to their limits. He has self-evaluated himself to be equivalent to a gold rank adventurer, holding a respectable amount of strength. Known Classes * Fighter * Guardian Active * Fortress * Slash * Ability Boost * Strengthen Perception * Evasion * Limit Breaker - Mind - The effect was to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Therefore, all of his abilities would then increase by another level, including his physical ones. The only downside to this effect was that if he used it for an extended period of time, it would cause physical fatigue and muscle tearing. He learned this skill by braving the killing intent of Sebas Tian. Relationships Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself He is very loyal to Reneer and is indebted to her for saving his life. He wants to be stronger so that he can protect her and repay her kindness. It is unknown if he's aware of Renner's psychotic side or not. Sebas Tian Climb sees Sebas as a powerful person after seeing him beat the leader of a group of drunk men, who were trying to beat a young boy. He admires Sebas for his heroic act to save the weak and repsects. He even asked Sebas to teach him how to fight and overcome his limit to protect someone precious to him. Climb also recommends him to act as a second "arrow" in the battle against Jalbadoth. Brain Unglaus Gazef Stronoff Blue Rose Trivia * The ring created through Wild Magic that he possesses, which was lent to him by Gazef, used to belong to Rigrit. Quotes * (To Zanac about Renner): "Your highness, I’m grateful for your words but Renner-sama is not a monster. She is kind and beautiful, some even call her the Kingdom’s treasure." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans